Be Afraid
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Horror one-shots! JELSA.


Hello. A fic wherein Horror genre rules! Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple. This fic is consist of one-shots. Warning: Less fluff, more suspense! And if you want suggestions, feel free to share it through PMs and Reviews. Haha! Enjoy... I hope. Jk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

 **~ Be Afraid ~**

 **Phone On Call**

 **PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

All she could do is run and hide.

It is reported that a serial killer is currently hunting ladies at Burgess, where Elsa lives. In the report, the guy will take victims as much as he like until he gets the one he really wants and leave. He is described as an _overly_ _handsome_ _young_ _man_ with blue eyes and white-dyed hair. No wonder he lure her victims into his bait. When he finds you interesting, he'll hunt you down and would gladly torture you to death. Out of 10 victims who took 911 as rescue, none of them survived so Elsa doesn't trust them that much. So Elsa took the alternative way, which is to get several phone numbers from her friends and classmates. She's doing this for her own safety, because being one of the victims is the least thing she wanted to happen.

And to Elsa's fortune, she's one of them.

She's currently hiding behind the kitchen doors, cursing consecutively on how stupid she was to leave her cell phone stuck in her nightstand of her bedroom. Her parents were out of the country with Anna, her only sister. Why hadn't she joined them? If she just knew that everything will be doomed, she'll consider postponing her work for a family vacation! Now, she will be sooooo dead.

The house is dreadful silent, not even a disturbing noise is heard. All she could hear is the noise of crickets outside, mostly in the tree garden. Her mother loves trees so much, and since they are of wealthy family, her father gave her precious wife a tree garden with exactly 150 square meters wide just beside their mansion.

But back to Elsa's predicament, she doesn't know what to do. She haven't memorized any phone numbers of her friends nor classmates, her cell phone is stuck at her bedroom and there's nothing she could get from their mansion's kitchen, except for the set of knives and other utensils.

But to her luck, she found an old-modeled cell phone, must be from their maid that has been found dead in the hallway, just beside the set of chopping boards. It has enough battery left and, to her great relief, after scrolling to a bunch of contact numbers she doesn't know has found a phone number of Burgess Police Station.

Without hesitation, she pressed the call button. She's quite sure about it. The maid's face is plastered as a wallpaper of the phone, and there are even multiple pictures of her and her family in the gallery. That's enough... isn't it?

 _"Burgess Police Station. How may I help you?"_ Elsa sighed in relief. _Thank goodness!_

"H-hello. I'm Elsa Arendelle. I'm in danger. Some freaky handsome guy is currently hunting me down for a kill! Please help!" She whispered, hands trembling in fear.

 _"Oh hello, Ms. Arendelle. Please tell us your address-"_

"My God, I'm in our mansion! THE ARENDELLE MANSION. The entire Burgess knows our place!" She whispers harshly. That's true. Their family is known as one of the most powerful, specifically the most powerful, negotiator residing in Burgess. Almost everyone knows the place.

 _"Oh, right. I'm sorry Ms. Arendelle. We'll head our way. Please let us know your number so we can call you while we head our way."_

Elsa frantically searched the number. After that, the phone call ended. Elsa once again took a sigh of relief, and then a loud banging of doors echoes throughout the hallways to the kitchen. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, sweat dripping down her temple.

The phone rang again, but wasn't the same number. Yet, she accepts.

 _"We're already out-"_

"Please hurry! I-I can't handle it anymore-"

A loud banging was once again heard. Elsa felt her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Please! I need you right now."

 _"Ms. Arendelle, please calm down."_

A loud banging.

"Hurry up!"

 _"Okay, we'll make it faster. But right now, you have to go out from where you are."_

"H-how?"

 _"Like what do you see? Something that looks like an alternative way out."_

Elsa lets her eyes travel the dark surroundings. There are utensils, tools, a sink, a window above...

"A window... I can fit in."

 _"Will it lead you outside?"_

"Yes."

 _"Then go out there. If the killer is inside, you must get out of the house."_

"O-okay." Elsa took a step up the sink. Now, the window is at the level of her bust. It's a little small, but quite big enough for her to fit in. She enters in, squirming when her hips kinda stuck for a while. After a short struggle, she fell out the window with a soft thud with her back having contact with the ground first.

She let out a silent moan, holding the phone tightly for its safety. "I'm out."

 _"Good. Where are you now?"_

Elsa's eyes travel the surroundings once again. It is pitch black outside, yet the tall shadowy things that cover the night sky tell her where she is. "I'm at our garden."

 _"Where, specifically?"_

"Just beside the kitchen of the mansion."

 _"Is it safe?"_

"I... I guess?"

 _"Then make it safe. Hide behind the trees or something."_

"A-and then?"

 _"When you hear a siren that means we're already there. Just wait, we'll save you."_

"Please don't hang the phone up! I'll wait you till I hear it."

 _"Okay, Ms. Arendelle."_

Elsa held the phone tightly in his grip. She sat behind some certain bush and let the phone lay on her lap, hands clenching her chest nervously.

What if the killer finds her first? Will they make it on time? Oh she freaking wished for it to succeed. She has a wealthy life, a successful lady with big dreams. She has a planned future waiting for her, and then this is what she gets? Being hunted down by a crazy serial killer who loves to kill for pleasure? That's not what she thought her death will look like.

But still, she kept the good result in her mind. The police are coming, that's the important thing.

A sudden sound of a siren was heard nearby. A siren... That's the signal. Her eyes gleamed in joy, snatching the phone from her lap and stood up. "I heard the siren! Are you already there?"

 _"Yes, where here. All you have to do is to scream. Don't mind the killer, we'll take him down."_

"Okay!"

"Help! I'm here! Police!" She screamed with all of her might. To her surprise, the place is completely silent except for the alarming sound of siren.

There should be police rushing by right? They should be here by now. The siren-

The siren. Elsa blinked her eyes. The siren is... there. A _recorder_ makes the sound and a speaker makes it loud. It's at the nearby wall of the kitchen.

She took wary steps near it, pressing the stop button. Her eyes were wide. She took the phone up to her ears, eyes streaming in tears. "The siren... It's... It's j-just a recorder. It was- I t-thought- recorder." She stammered out, fear engulfing her body. "What should I do?"

 _"Calm down, Ms. Arendelle. I'm already here."_

"Where are you?!" She said then froze. At the darkest corner, there stood a young tall man. She can't clearly see the color of his eyes, but she's certain that his hair says it all. His sly smile plastered on its features.

"He's here... He's already here! W-what should I do? H-how- he's- please... come q-quickly. I-I don't k-k-know what to-" Large pools of tears were now streaming down her porcelain face. Her body can't help but tremble badly in horror with her hand pushing the phone against her ear.

 _"Breath, Ms. Arendelle. What does he look like?"_ The police whispers.

"He has blue eyes and white hair. He's just standing there and he's..." Then she stops.

"H-he's..." Her eyes widened in horror.

"He's... He's holding..." Her breathing hitched, a sudden realization hit her.

"... A phone." Her body slumped itself against the wall.

 _I... I'm so stupid..._ She thought. It was a clever move. The cell phone, the changing of numbers, the siren... The siren. It should have been heard through the phone call all the time if he's with the siren throughout the journey. So that means...

There's no police. It's been him all the time.

 _"I thought you're clever enough to escape this._ _But it looks like I was wrong."_ She heard it through the phone.

Then, the man showed up. His white hair was glowing in the night sky with his blue eyes. He's very tall, yet skinny. His sly smile makes him even more attractive.

He's very handsome, to be honest. Yet, Elsa felt the horror more. He's a killer, and she will be killed after this night.

His smile faded away and turned his attention to the dark garden. He turned back and smiled slyly once again, taking the phone up to his lips. _"Your garden is very nice."_ He said through the phone.

Elsa shivered in horror. What does that mean?

 _"And you look very beautiful."_ He said, and then took the phone down. He smiled darkly at her, licking his lips afterwards.

Elsa's eyes widened. _Oh no._

She knew she will be killed. But _touching her_ would make it even worst.

The phone slipped down from her grip. Her eyes were widening at the current situation. "S-stay away..."

He scoffs, taking slow steps at her. His phone still in his hands.

 _"Ms. Arendelle, I got you."_

-Call ended-

* * *

First horror chapter! I based it on a story I read earlier. I know... Kinda... Ugh. That's why it's rated T! Please understand. And hey! I'm already done with this. For the 911 here, it's not true! I just have to make them quite not consistent so... but that's not true! Haha. Quite biased for Jack being the evil one. It's just so sexy! Hoho. But I'll try to make Elsa the badass one on the next chapter. Well... trying... Haha! Thank you! Please review. Love lots from Author!


End file.
